Henricus Owegwell
__NOEDITSECTION__ Henricus Owegwell wurde beschuldigt, im Jahr 1404 im Auftrag der Hansestädte, Güter und Schiffe von englischen Königsuntertanen an sich genommen zu haben. Der zugefügte Schaden wurde im Verzeichnis "Klagen Stralsunds gegen die Engländer und Klagen der Engländer gegen Stralsund" ''HR I.5, Nr. 448, S. 354-355. aufgelistet und am 28. Juni 1407 in den Verhandlungen zu Amsterdam und Haag vorgetragen. 1404 kommt es zwischen Henricus Owegwell, Hermann Kemerlingh und Hans von Hurry und den Engländern Robert Puller (Roberti Pullaur), John Huntar (Johannis Hunter), Petrus Carter, Jon Alnewike, Johannes Wolfe, Johannes Pantremann zu einem Konflikt infolgedessen die Engländer im Hafen von Stralsund festgesetzt und ihre Waren und Güter von den oben genannten Gewaltakteuren an sich genommen werden. '''Historischer Kontext:' Es handelt sich vermutlich um eine Vergeltungsmaßnahme. Stralsund beklagte sich bei Heinrich IV., König von England, über die seit 1400 anhaltende/n Schädigung, Seeattacken und Vergewaltigung von Stralsunder Bürgern durch englische Gewaltakteure. Daraufhin ordnete Stralsund Ende Mai 1404 an, dass das englische Gut mit Arrest belegt werden soll. Gegen eine befriedigende Antwort des englischen Königs wurde die Aufhebung des Arrests in Aussicht gestellt.Lloyd, England and the German Hanse, S. 116. Leben Namensvarianten: Hinrich/Heinrich/Henric/Henrick Owegwell, Owegwel, Ovegwell, Ovegvel, OvegvellHR I.5, Registereintrag, S. 595. Lebensdaten: namentliche Erwähnung im Jahr 1404 HR I.5, Nr. 448 §7, S. 355., vermutlich geboren und gestorben zwischen 1370-1460 Herkunft: vermutlich ein Bürger der wendischen Städte; vermutlich Stralsund , da in HR I.5, Nr. 448 der Zusatz "Klagen Stralsunds gegen die Engländer und Klagen der Engländer gegen Stralsund" ''und in HR I.5 Nr. 448 §7 der Zusatz ''"in portu de Stralessound" ''angegeben wird HR I.5, Nr. 448 §7, S. 355. Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nord- und Ostseeraum zwischen England und den wendischen Städten (insbesondere Stralsund), der Hafen Stralsunds Verwandtschaft: unbekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Henricus Owegwell war ein Fehdehelfer, der im Auftrag der wendischen Städte (Stralsund) 1404 im Hafen von Stralsund englische Gewaltakteure festsetzte und deren Güter und Waren arrestierte. * Henricus Owegwell wurde vorgeworfen, dass er mit seiner Fahrgemeinschaft, während der Pfingstzeit im Jahr 1404 ''("circa festum Pentecostes"), im Stralsunder Hafen, Güter und Lebensmittel an sich genommen hatte, welche den Engländern Robert Puller (Roberti Pullaur), John Huntar (Johannis Hunter), Petrus Carter, Jon Alnewike, Johannes Wolfe und Johannes Pantremann gehörten. Zu den Waren gehörten u.a. Bargeld, Wolltücher, Kohle und Edelstein im Wert von 500 Nobel. Zudem wurden die genannten Engländer festgesetzt. HR I.5, Nr. 448 §7, S. 355. Status: unbekannt Fahrgemeinschaften: Hans von Hurry, Hermannus KamynlyngHR I.5, Nr. 448 §7, S. 355. Auftraggeber: Hansestädte, vermutlich die wendischen Städte'', insbesondere Stralsund Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: unbekannt Sonstige Tätigkeiten: unbekannt Sonstiges '''Ohne Ergebnis blieb die Recherche in:' * HR I, 1.1-1.4, 1.6-1.8 * HR II, 2.1-2.7 * HR III, 3.1-3.7 * HUB Bd. 1-11 * LUB Bd. 1-11 * MUB Bd. 1-25 * Pommersches UB Bd. 1-11 * Ostfriesisches UB Bd. 1-3 * Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry IV., Band I-IV * Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., Band I-IV * Stralsunder Verfestungsbuch * Hakluyt, Richard: The Principal Navigations, Voyages, Traffics and Discoveries of the English Nation (...) (1599), London 1927, Bd. 1. * Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.): Hanseakten aus England. 1275-1412, Hildesheim (u.a.) 2005, Bd. 6. Quellen HR I.5, Nr. 448, S. 354-355. HR I.5, Nr. 448 §7, S. 355. Literatur Dollinger, Philippe: Die Hanse, Stuttgart 1966. > Wendischer Städtebund Lloyd, Terrence H.: England and the German Hanse. 1157 - 1611. A study of their trade and commercial diplomacy, Cambridge (u.a.) 1991, hier S. 116. Einzelnachweise Owegwell, Henricus